<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magi from Toperra (M/M) by octobot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696411">The Magi from Toperra (M/M)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobot/pseuds/octobot'>octobot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magi of Toperra [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobot/pseuds/octobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative version to the The Magi from Toperra, for those who prefer a M/M story. Summary: A fluff of a moment in time. Pre-Thor The Dark World. A new sorcerer comes to Asgard and a drinking game is played.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magi of Toperra [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Magi from Toperra (M/M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094662">The Magi from Toperra (M/F)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobot/pseuds/octobot">octobot</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't until Loki had returned from his latest journey to Vanaheim that he learned of his arrival. After months of playing politician for his father, smiling for the royal family, pretending he didn't want to stab all of them just so he could leave, he wanted nothing more than to go back to his rooms and his books. But when Frigga called, you went, and so rather than losing himself to his latest studies by the fire in his room he found himself drinking wine in his mother's receiving room, squirming under her sharp gaze.</p><p>"Is there something you wish to say to me Mother?" Loki asked tersely, retreating to her balcony to avoid her stare. It was making him anxious, and it always meant she was up to something.</p><p>Frigga joined him, sipping her wine, "Can't a mother wish to spend some time with her son after he has been away on a long journey?" Loki gave her a withering look that said he wasn't buying it and she smiled over the edge of her cup, turning to look at the soldiers practicing in the yard below. "We've had many newcomers since you left." </p><p><em>Ah, and here we go,</em> Loki rolled his eyes, but he was too tired to play their normal games. "Pray tell, does one of them happen to be a woman of some sort of significant title that father has taken a shining to? Am I being enlisted <em>again</em> to try and convince Thor to marry? You know how that went last time."</p><p>"Actually," Frigga replied, her tone neutral but a smile spreading across her face, "I rather thought you might like to meet this one."</p><p>Loki choked on his wine and set his cup abruptly down on the nearby ledge. "Pardon?"</p><p>Frigga nodded down at the soldiers fighting, "He arrived a month ago, to train the new recruits."</p><p>Loki turned to examine the soldiers below more closely, spotting him in the middle of the group, short silver hair glinting in the light, as he spun quickly, sending a soldier flying with a burst of magic.</p><p>"He's from Toperra." Frigga said casually as they watched the the figure fight off three soldiers, armed only with his staff.</p><p>"A magi? Here? Are we fighting a war I'm not aware of?"</p><p>"No, but after all that happened in Niflheim your father felt it would be best to have someone refresh the troops on combat magic."</p><p>Loki snorted, "You mean you got father to think it was his idea to bring a magi here."</p><p>Frigga gave him an innocent look, "Your father and I often discuss his ideas."</p><p>"Mmmm." Loki raised an eyebrow at her, and with a dismissive glance at the Magi below he strode back into the room, throwing himself down on one of her lounges. "There's no need to find me friends, mother. I'm quite content with my studies and my books."</p><p>"I'm not trying to find you playmates darling, I'm well aware you are not a child anymore." She sank down on the lounge next to him, patting his leg soothingly. "You are a brilliant sorcerer, and a wonderful student, but I'm afraid I have nothing left to teach you. He has studied at the Citadel, and was the youngest to ever pass the final trials." She stood, straightening the folds of her dress with studied casualness. She ran her hand lightly across Loki's hair affectionately as she turned to leave, pausing at the door, "I'm merely suggesting that perhaps you could learn something from him. If you were to become friends in the process... well would that be so terrible?" With a final smile at her beloved son she slide from the room, attendants materializing from the hidden corners of the hall to follow in her wake. </p><p>Loki waited till he was sure she was gone before he returned to the balcony, eyeing the Magi thoughtfully as he finished his wine. <em>Perhaps he might be worth getting to know... at least to see if he has anything of interest to learn, however unlikely that might be.</em></p><p>It was another two months before Loki finally found himself in the same room as the Magi, at his brother's birthday feast, something he always dreaded and generally avoided. But curiosity and his mother had finally gotten the better of him and he knew the Magi and the other new residents at the castle were sure to be in attendance. Thus, he found himself sprawled next to his brother, trying to look vaguely interested in the grand battle story Thor was retelling for his inebriated audience and trying not to die from boredom. Draining his goblet of wine he scanned the room for the hundredth time, looking for the magi or at least some form of entertainment.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of silver, and turning he finally spotted him, sipping something out of a fluted glass and smiling uncomfortably at the gaggle of women surrounding him, chittering like small birds as they vied for his attention. Loki smirked as he watched Magi's smile tighten as one of the women practically wrapped herself around him, <em>perhaps he would appreciate a diversion</em>. Slapping Thor on the back and handing him another mug of ale, Loki abandoned him to his admirers and began weaving through the crowd. </p><p>As he approached the group he raised an eyebrow, no wonder the women were trying so hard to win him over, he was... distracting. Unlike most guests to the court, the Magi hadn't bothered to try Asgardian fashion, instead he had worn traditional Toppera formal wear. Black as night billowing pants cinched above simple slippers, and a skin tight sleeveless black top left little to the imagination about the well defined muscles it covered. A deep green scarf was draped around his neck, tail ends trailing down his back, and matching solid gold bands decorated his wrists and neck, glinting in the flickering torch light.</p><p>In contrast to all the billowing Asgardian outfits surrounding him, it was mesmerizing and Loki was surprised that the drunken suitors hadn't already managed to drag him away into some dark corner. That mystery was solved when he was within a few feet, approaching silently from behind, the hostile magic pouring off the Magi hit him like a tidal wave. Any woman at least partially in control of her senses would have immediately back pedaled and headed for less lethal prey. The fact that the women in front of him seemed oblivious to it was a testament to their stupidity and the amount of alcohol they had consumed that night. </p><p>One of the women swayed slightly, oblivious to Loki standing in the shadows or to the Magi's aggressive disinterest. "What, did you say your name was m'lord?" Her hand sliding up his bare arm.</p><p>The Magi narrowed his eyes at her, the iris' and pupils disconcertingly dark black, "I didn't."</p><p>The woman blinked avoiding his unsettling gaze, "My name is Nadima. Don't you think it's a fine night for a walk to the gardens?" She slide in front of him, blocking the other women, "and as you're new here I would be honored to show you around."</p><p>"What a brilliant idea Nadima." Loki exclaimed, stepping out from the shadows, he paused, eyeing Nadima's dress with an air of false concern, "But I'm not really sure you should be seen out in that, tsk, you know better Nadi."</p><p>Nadima shot him a glare and then glanced down at her dress and let out a squawk when she realized her beautiful formal gown had turned into a simple cotton shift. Without a backwards glance she bolted for the doors and Loki took the opportunity to abandon the now giggling crowd of women, pulling the Magi along behind as he headed for the terrace.</p><p>As they stepped out into the quiet night Loki snagged two glasses of wine from a passing servant, turning to offer one to the magi. Instead of accepting it, he sank gracefully to one knee, head bowed, a soldier's acknowledgment. "Your Highness, thank you for the... opportunity to be elsewhere."</p><p>Loki took a sip from his glass, enjoying the view before him, then with a sigh he wiggled the second glass at the kneeling man, "Please stand up, before people start to stare." Reluctantly he rose and accepted the second glass from him. Loki smirked as he felt the Magi's warding spell dissipate. "Not interested in chasing me off like the others?"</p><p>The Magi set his glass carefully on the balcony ledge and looked out over the royal gardens, shrouded in darkness. "Never, your Highness. I'm not really a fan of Asgardian parties. And even less of a fan of drunks who think they're being clever."</p><p>"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Loki leaned against the ledge and ran an appreciative eye over him, "I do understand why those women flocked to you though, that outfit is... distracting."</p><p>He smiled, "Good. I wore it for you."</p><p>Loki's smile widened, "Oh?"</p><p>"I've been trying to speak with you for months now." He glanced at Loki over his shoulder with a smirk, "Its almost like you've been avoiding me." He gestured to his clothes, "I thought this might catch your eye."</p><p> "Oh, it did." Loki slide closer to him, their arms almost brushing, "And what can I be of assistance with?"</p><p>Smiling the Magi took another sip of wine, then wrinkled his nose and set the glass down firmly, "For a start, you could have better wine here." With a flick of his wrist a delicate glass bottle appeared in his hand, filled with a deep purple liquid. He raised an eyebrow at Loki, "Have you ever had Sregyle liquor?" </p><p>the Magi liberated his glass from him as Loki eyed the bottle suspiciously. Tossing the remaining wine in the bushes he tipped a small amount of the liquid in. He emptied his own glass and poured twice as much of the liquid into it. "Would you like to try it?"</p><p>Retrieving his glass, Loki held it up to the light shining out from the party, examining it. The Magi watched him silently, taking a sip from his own glass. "I promise it isn't poisoned."</p><p>Loki held his hand over the glass and a golden light slid down the cup, making the glass shimmer. "I never said it was." He muttered, concentrating on the spell he was weaving. As he worked, the Magi turned back to the gardens, admiring how the light from the hall shifted and slid over the plants below, the night blooms gently swaying in the breeze. After a few minutes, Loki let the spell fade and gave him a sharp look, "This isn't Sregyle liquor. It isn't even made from a fruit." He sniffed the liquid suspiciously, "And I'm pretty sure it's illegal."</p><p>The Magi took another sip of the liquid and shrugged, "It's illegal here because those who don't work magic shouldn't drink it. It's made from grave fennel, they grow in the mountains near the Citadel, where it's perfectly legal by the way. It's brewed with spells to speed up the process and concentrate the flavor, but it can cause.... adverse reactions." He drained his glass and added nonchalantly, "Only the most powerful sorcerers can drink it without suffering any side effects."</p><p>Loki grinned, "Oh I like you." With a wink he drained the glass, savoring the crackle of magic that followed the heady drink down his throat. He set his glass on the railing. "I believe I'm still behind."</p><p>The Magi poured more of the potent brew into both glasses and as they scooped up their drinks again, he slipped an arm into the crook of Loki's elbow and pulled him towards to the steps to the garden. "Come, show me the Allmother's night gardens, I hear they are a sight worth seeing."</p><p>They strolled quietly through the gardens, the sounds of the party fading to a distant rumble. Now and then they paused so the Magi could examine one plant or another, admiring the night flowers Loki's mother had so carefully selected and cultivated. </p><p>As Loki finished his now second glass, he was surprised to find that the edges of his world were getting slightly blurry, as if the world failed to exist when he wasn't looking at it. He eyed the Magi, and smirked at the flush of his cheeks, <em>at least I'm not the only one.</em></p><p>As he turned back from another plant, The Magi caught him staring and gave him a crooked smile. "Did I mention it has an alcohol content that even an Asgardian prince would feel?"</p><p>Loki took another sip from his glass and the Magi's smile widened, "And this a common beverage of choice for magi at the Citadel?"</p><p>"Hardly, only graduates can drink this. Despite the rumors, we do actually care about the safety of our first years." He cupped a flower in his hand, bending to enjoy the fragrance. "It's mainly used as an unofficial gift for select ambassadors and dignitaries. Plus an... unapproved test during final trials, winner takes all."</p><p>"That sounds like my kind of test."</p><p>The Magi finished his drink and then filled both cups again. "Well, since you're new to this, and rumor has it illusions are your specialty, we'll use that. But it can be played with almost any kind of spell." </p><p>Snagging Loki's arm again, he pulled him up a set of stairs Loki hadn't even realized were there, and was startled to find they'd wandered all the way back to the balcony of the suite the Magi was staying in. Loki narrowed his eyes at the glass in his hand, he hadn't realized quite how effective it was, then his eyes slid to the shifting muscles on the Magi's back as he settled on a bench. <em>Or perhaps it's just the view that's distracting...</em>. At his gesture, Loki sat next to him. The Magi shifted slightly so their arms touched on the small bench, the heat of his skin soak through Loki's leather jacket, causing his breath to hitch slightly. He saw the corner of the Magi's mouth quirk up and glared, he knew damn well the effect he was having. <em>Two can play that game</em>.</p><p>Loki leaned back nonchalantly, draping his long arms along the railing, the image of casualness that ended where his fingertips just brushed against the bare skin of the Magi's neck. He grinned as the Magi tensed slightly and the flush of his cheeks deepened. "So, what are the terms?"</p><p>The Magi cleared his throat and then holding his fist up, he uncurled his fingers, revealing a perfect illusion of a small dagger, the tip just touching the center of his palm, as if balanced there. "The first one that's not able to sustain the illusion loses."</p><p>"And what do I get when I win?"</p><p>"When <strong>I</strong> win, I would like the God of Lies to answer one question truthfully."</p><p>"And when you lose, I think I shall require you to gift to me something of my choice from your possessions."</p><p>After what he considered an admirably short moment of hesitation the Magi nodded, "Agreed."</p><p>"So," he traced the line of the golden band encircling the Magi's neck with a finger, "How does one play this game?"</p><p>"Easy, pick your illusion and empty your glass." He held up his illusion, glowing slightly in the dim light from the bedroom beyond the curtains, and drained his glass. He gestured slightly and a small table appeared before them, the bottle of liquor sitting on it. He set his glass down next to it and it filled itself, the dagger illusion still rotating slowly in his palm. </p><p>Smirking, Loki held up his hand and small snake appeared. He finished his glass without breaking eye contact and set it on the table. They both watched the snake for a moment, waiting for it to flicker, but it stayed steady, slowly winding around itself in an infinite loop.</p><p>Loki scooped up both glasses, passing the Magi one, his fingers casually brushing the back of the Magi's hand, "What's the record for number of glasses at the citadel?"</p><p>"Sorry, not allowed to tell you."</p><p>"Fine, <em>who</em> set it?"</p><p>"I did." He gave Loki a challenging look and drained his glass and Loki quickly followed. Illusions held out for examination by the other.</p><p>As they set the glasses down to be filled again, Loki stretched casually, fingers toying with the Magi's green scarf. He tilted his head back to gaze at the stars scattered across the sky above, "I think that as we are both no longer children in school we should add an additional challenge, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at Loki, "What are you proposing?"</p><p>"I've heard rumor that you're a relatively competent sorcerer, and I know I am." He ignored the glare fired in his direction, "I think a simple drinking game is beneath us. I say we add an additional element, short of actively disrupting each others spells, we attempt to break the other's concentration and shatter the spell. After all, the foundation of any combat magic is the ability to focus under duress, isn't it?"</p><p>"I'm going to ignore that insult for now in the interest of not causing bodily harm to a member of the royal family, but if we're upping the challenge, I want one question and one favor when I win."</p><p>"Then I would like one gift and one question of my own when I win."</p><p>"Deal." He waived at Loki's glass with a smile. "You first."</p><p>With a wink Loki took a sip then quickly recoiled, his face contorting in disgust, "Oh that's vile!" Glaring at the Magi who watched innocently, he drained the now disgusting drink, holding up his illusion to show it was undisturbed. "Your turn." He coughed, summoning a glass of water to get the taste out of his mouth. </p><p>The Magi scooped up his glass and with a tentative sniff, raised it to his lips, then jumped in surprise as a large black snake slide off the balcony rail and began to curl slowly around his neck. As he tensed, the snake's mouth opened, revealing long fangs dripping with venom. Moving slowly, he raised the glass, draining it while he eyed the snake. Once it was empty, he carefully shifted his hand, showing Loki the unbroken illusion. With a flick of Loki's finger the snake vanished and the Magi relaxed, returning the glass to the table. </p><p>As Loki leaned forward, preparing to take his turn, the bench below him vanished, and with a startled yelp he tumbled to the ground, triumphantly holding the still slithering illusion above him. Crossing his arms in frustration the Magi snapped at him, "Take your drink."</p><p>Chuckling, Loki dusted himself off and settled on the once again solid bench, snagging his glass. "You really thought you had me that time." He finished his drink, feeling the world tilt once, then twice before settling. He was going to have to end this soon or he might actually be at risk of losing. He passed a glass, smirking, "Drink up."</p><p>The Magi downed the liquid quickly, hoping to be finished and ready for whatever Loki was about to try, but when he was done Loki was still watching him, so close he could feel his breath on his skin. "What? Trickster out of tricks?"</p><p>"Hmm?" His eyes flicked up to meet the Magi's, "Sorry, I was just curious..." He leaned into the crook of his neck, lips brushing the sensitive skin, "...what a Magi tastes like." The Magi's eyes fluttered shut as Loki worked his way slowly up his neck, peppering the skin with small nips and licks as he went. The Magi's head tilted to the side, gifting Loki with even more warm skin as he inched towards his ear, eliciting an small involuntary sigh as he grazed the earlobe with his teeth. He snaked an arm around the Magi's shoulders, pulling him against his chest as his lips brushed his ear and he murmured, "I win."</p><p>Startled, black eyes snapped open and shot to a now dagger-less palm. "Oh hel."</p><p>Loki continued his exploration of the tempting skin before him, "I'd like to collect my reward now."</p><p>Taking a steadying breath the Magi extracted himself from the distraction of Loki's embrace and swept through the curtains to his room. "I'm afraid you're going to be very disappointed, I didn't bring much with me. Perhaps one of my rarer potions would interest you? There's one that when you take it causes the most interesting..." He trailed off as Loki slid up behind him, arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him close.</p><p>"Actually, I've already decided what I want."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Your outfit."</p><p>He turned in Loki's grasp, black eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"</p><p>"I said, I want your outfit. After all, you said you wore it for me. I've become rather fond of it."</p><p>"Yes, well I'm rather fond of it too."</p><p>Tangling his fingers in the Magi's silver hair Loki tugged his head to the side, biting his neck gently as his hand slid up the hard muscles of the Magi's back, "I'm sorry, who won again?"</p><p>With a dramatic sigh the Magi lifted an arm and in a shimmer of light the clothes slithered off his body to drape across his arm. "I believe I owe you an answer as well."</p><p>"Yes yes, in a minute." Loki stepped back, enjoying the view and the delightful lack of under garments, and the even more delightful evidence that someone else was enjoying the moment, "Aren't the magi supposed to be a little more... modest, than the rest of us?"</p><p>He threw the clothes at Loki's face, who caught them deftly, "Was that your question for me?"</p><p>Loki tsk'd, circling around him, fingers tracing the scars that raced across his back like lightening, remnants of the infamous training that the magi endured,  "As if I'd waste it on a question like that." </p><p>The Magi stood still, back straight, ignoring the goosebumps running down his spine as he resisted the urge to follow as Loki prowled around him. "Then I won't waste an answer on it."</p><p>Loki came to a stop in front of him, so close that he was forced to tilt his head back to meet emerald eyes. "What I really want to know, is why you're here."</p><p>He blinked in surprise, "The Allfather asked for a ma-"</p><p>"Ah ah," Loki shook a slim finger at him, "No lying."</p><p>"After the battle in Niflheim the Citadel offered to send-"</p><p>Loki stepped forward, forcing him back a step, "Lie."</p><p>"The Allmother asked the citadel to send a Magi-"</p><p>Another step and his back hit the large sofa in front of the fireplace, "Lie."</p><p>"If you already know the answer," he snapped, "why even ask?"</p><p>Loki grinned as the Magi tried halfheartedly to push him backwards, but he didn't budge, keeping him trapped against the velvet furniture, leather pressed against bare skin, "I'm the God of Lies, even if I don't know why you're here, I can still smell a lie."</p><p>He sighed, eyes averted over Loki's shoulder, "Fine. The Magister sent me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Ah ah," He grinned at Loki as the sofa behind him vanish, twisting away as Loki stumbled forward. The Magi made a gesture as he side stepped Loki's clutches, a plain shirt and breeches appearing on him as he danced away, "That's a second question."</p><p>Growling in frustration  Loki flicked a spell after him, trying to catch him, but the drinks threw off his balance and he missed, knocking a vase over instead as the Magi slipped around the room, forcing Loki to continually turn to keep him in his sights. "Hold still!"</p><p>"Why? So you can press me for more answers, or undress me again?"</p><p>"Both?"</p><p>The Magi winked and made a complicated gesture, vanishing  into thin air, "Good luck." he said, voice echoing around the room as Loki tried to locate it, spinning to follow the soft sound of bare footsteps.</p><p>He felt a tug on the back of his jacket and he spun quickly grabbing at empty air, the room around him tilting wildly at the sudden movement. Laughter drifted across the room, already on the move. "Come now, a powerful sorcerer such as yourself should easily see past a simple cloaking spell."</p><p>Loki grabbed the back of a chair, holding still while he waited for the room to stop moving, "What in Hel is in that damn drink and how are you still standing?!"</p><p>Invisible hands gripped his arm, spinning him around again and a voice floated past his ear, "I've had <em>years</em> of practice Your Highness." And then he was gone again, dodging the spell Loki had thrown his way.</p><p>"Forget it!" Loki snapped, his voice edged with anger. Collapsing onto a nearby sofa, hands tugging his long dark hair back in frustration as the room whirled and tilted around him. "I've no patience for your games."</p><p>As he glared at the fire the Magi appeared before him, concern flickering in his eyes from the sudden mood change, but before he could blink Loki's hand snapped out and he yanked the Magi into his lap.</p><p>"Cheat!" he yelped, trying to pull free, but Loki held tight, twisting sideways to pin the Magi under him on the sofa.</p><p>"Trickster." Loki corrected. "Now, tell me why the Citadel sent you, and I'll consider letting you go."</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably in his grasp, avoiding the questioning gaze until Loki hooked him under the chin, forcing black eyes to meet green. "Why did the Citadel send you?" He questioned again, playful attitude evaporating.</p><p>The Magi's fingers skimmed across Loki's leather coat, nervously tracing the lines of the armor. "You have to understand something about the Citadel. When you take your vows as a magi, you give up everything, you give yourself to the Citadel..."</p><p>"Why. Were. You. Sent?" Loki pressed.</p><p>"I'm a gift."</p><p>"For whom?"</p><p>He tensed slightly, bracing himself, "For you."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Catching Loki by surprise, the Magi sat up quickly, shoving him back across the sofa, "This is what I trained for at the Citadel. Magi are gifted to kingdoms as a show of unity and power, to serve there as an adviser and protector. Being gifted to Asgard, to be the right hand of the second son of the Allfather, other magi would kill for this honor. <strong>I</strong> have killed for this honor." He leaned forward eagerly, grabbing Loki's arm, eyes burning, "If you'll give me a chance, I promise I can prove I'm worthy to fight by your side. I graduated top of my class, youngest to complete the trials, there's no one better than me at the Citadel."</p><p>Loki held up a hand, stopping the flood of words, "Let me make sure I understand. The Citadel gifted you to me to be my right hand and aid me in my royal duties," The Magi nodded, but Loki wasn't finished, "And not... as a gift to warm my bed?" </p><p>He flushed and punched Loki in the chest, hard. "The Citadel isn't a brothel!"</p><p>Rubbing his chest Loki eyed the Magi, hair ruffled, skin flushed, tangled with him on the sofa, "Yes well, you could see how I'd misunderstand."</p><p>The Magi shrank back, embarrassed, as  he attempted to untangle himself from the now smirking prince. "I wasn't expecting you to be so.... handsome... or interested."</p><p>With a predatory grin Loki pushed the Magi back down onto the sofa, straddling him. "Oh I am certainly 'interested'." With a simple spell he removed the Magi's shirt, and leaned in to trace the muscles in his shoulder with his tongue, "You're going to end up doing a lot more politics than fighting you know."</p><p>"That's ok."</p><p>He started working his way up from shoulder to neck, enjoying the shivers he felt run through the man under him, "I often work very complicated spells, they can take days or weeks to complete, I expect you to keep up."</p><p>The Magi gasped as Loki hit a nerve in his neck, hands burying themselves in black hair, tugging him forward encouragingly, "That won't be an issue."</p><p>Pulling the Magi up with him, Loki stood, hand tangling in silver hair as he guided them both across the room bodies still pressed tightly together, "Splendid. Then let's negotiate the terms of this partnership shall we?" Kissing him deeply they tumbled onto the bed, the flames of the candles around them flickering then going out, shrouding the room in darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>